The Worst Couple:ENDING TWIST
by JadelynAugustWest
Summary: What happened to Jade after the worst couple? Let's find out. Jade didn't know something about herself, after being caught in an accident, she found out that this something is going to make a huge impact in her life.
1. The Accident and the Baby

**Author's Note: **

**Hello Everyone! I'm back with a new story! Hope you'll like this story! **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Victorious and anything that involves in this story. **

* * *

**Jade POV**

"NINE! TEN!" He didn't open the door. My heart broke. Beck broke up with me. I don't know if I should, I'm not gonna wait for him. He let me go. Bye Beck Oliver...

I walked away from Tori's house and went to my car. Tears streaming down my face. I can't believe that he let me go. We've been dating for almost two years and he let me go. I heard my phone buzz many times, I ignored it, it was probably Cat. I can't help it, I'm broken, the tears won't stop. I sobbed and sobbed.

'_Maybe it's for the best_' I thought to myself. '_I should let him go too, He doesn't need me_'.

I'm about two blocks away from my house when I zoned out and saw a bright light facing me, a REALLY bright light. I also heard some honking but I didn't care. My ears can't hear much but my cries. The next thing I knew I'm in so much pain and everything went black.

* * *

**Cat POV**

Jade and Beck broke up. I know that Jadey's hurt, badly. I texted her a hundred times but she won't reply, I tried to call her, her phone's ringing but she won't answer. I tried and tried but it's useless. I'm starting to get worried. I knew I'm about to cry. I don't want her to get hurt. She's like my sister.

"Guys, Jadey won't answer, I'm getting worried" I told them, little tears streaming down my face. As I hid under Robbie's embrace.

"She'll call you later Kitty-Cat" Robbie said to me, his hands on my back, trying to calm me down.

"But Jadey, She- I don't- want her to get hurt" I cried. Now everyone is comforting me. But I want Jadey! I'm not gonna calm down until I know that she's okay. My phone began ringing, I took it out of my pocket, hoping it's Jade. I turned to see who it was, It's my brother Frankie. '_Ughh, what does he need now?!_' I thought.

I answered his call. "Frankie? What do you need?" I asked him, my voice breaking twice.

"CAT! IT"S JADE! SHE GOT IN TO AN ACCIDENT! I'M AT THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW WITH NONA! COME HERE QUICK!" He told me,

I cried as I quickly got into my shoes and grabbed my bag. "GUYS! JADEY'S IN THE HOSPITAL! I NEED TO GO NOW!" I screamed at them, everyone tense up, grabbing their phones and their coats, and went to their cars. I went to Andre's car because right now I'm mad at Beck. I'm never gonna forgive him if something bad happens to Jade.

"Andre! Please drive fast! I need to see Jadey! She needs me!" My voice raising in every word. I'm seriously freaking out. Beck,Tori and Robbie were in Beck's car behind us.

"Shh. We'll get there, just calm down, and stop crying" Andre comforted me. I calmed a little bit because I remembered that I promised Jade that I'll never freak out.

We're at the hospital, I ran inside, going to my brother and my Nona. They were worried too. I cried as I run faster. The others followed me. Trying to catch up.

"Where's Jadey?" I asked my Nona. She quickly turned around to see me.

"She's in the emergency room, she was hit by a car on her way home, good thing your brother saw her and called an ambulance immediately, and got Jade here then called me" Nona said. I can't help but cry, I hugged my brother, thanking him so much. I turned to look at my friends and they got sad too. I looked at Beck, who's face were full of regret. '_He should be_' I thought.

They all sat in the waiting area and I kept standing waiting for Jade's doctor. The door flew open, revealing a blood covered doctor and a nurse. I turned to him, also everyone else, worried look on our faces.

"Are you Jade West's companions?" The doctor asked. We all nodded.

"What happened to Jadey?! Is she okay?!Tell me she's okay!" I told the doctor.

"She's in good condition now, good thing that you got her here fast or else we can't save them.I'm Doctor Xien, Miss West's doctor" The doctor told us. 'Them' what them? I'm confused...

"What do you mean by 'THEM'?" Beck asked. Looking seriously worried, panicked and confused like me and everyone else.

"Didn't you know? Miss West is caring a child, She almost lost the baby, but like I said we saved them" The doctor said, we were all shocked. We didn't know Jadey's having a baby.

Now I'm super worried. My body's shaking like crazy! I can't help it!

"You can see Miss West later, she'll be awake by then. Does anyone know who the father of Miss West's baby is?" The doctor asked

''I am. I'm the father" Beck walked forward and said that. '_Beck is the father?!And They just BROKE-UP!What about JADEY and the BABY!?_' I thought.

A few hours passed, we all filled up a form that says, we can enter Jade's room...

We entered Room 143, we saw Jade lying on her bed, sleeping heavily, her arm were full of scratches and also a bit on her head. I ran towards her and held her hands tightly as I cry and wish her to wake up.

Beck's came beside me, I'm mad at him but I'm not in the mood to deal with him right now. I turned to see him, He's crying, I never saw Beck cry.

"I thought you don't love Jadey anymore? I thought you don't care about her? I thought you left her behind?" I whispered quitely enough to let them hear my voice crack. I sobbed and sobbed. Beck kneeled down with me and put his hand on my back.

"I always loved Jade, I always cared, I thought if we have a little break it'll be good for us, but I guess it's not. I love Jade, Cat, I always do. Please forgive me for hurting her. I never wanted this to happen, I know you love her, but I love her too, please forgive me Cat" Beck told me, his voice were cracking also. I didn't respond,

I just cried beside Jade, I felt her hand twitch. I stood up so did the others. Jade's eyes were fluttering open, revealing her beautiful blue eyes.

The room was filled with '_Jade_'s.

"Jadey? Are you okay? It's me Cat" I called, tears streaming down my eyes.

"Cat? Where am I? Where are we?" Jade asked, confusement filled her eyes.

"We're at the hospital, you got in an accident Jadey, Frankie brought you here, You're stable now, Jadey? Why didn't you tell us?" I asked her, while I squeeze her hand.

"What are you talking about? I- I- d-don't get it" Jade said, still confused. I looked at Beck and He got to the other side of the bed near Jade.

"The doctor said that you're pregnant, and you almost lost the baby, Why Jade? Why didn't you tell me?" Beck said looking at Jade. Jade turned to look at Beck, her eyes, they're starting to fill with tears.

"Beck? What are you doing here? And I'm not pregnant, it's impossible" Jade said her tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Your results were positive Jade, you're having a baby" Sikowits told Jade. Jade just cried. As I hug her tight.

"Oh Jadey!Don't you ever do that to me again!Please! I love you Jadey!" I pulled away and looked at her in tears.

"Cat, I'm sorry, I promise, i'll never let you feel this way, now, don't cry, shhh don't cry" Jade says to me, I completely calmed down. I listened to her, I don't want to make her sad even more.

"Jade, I'm so sorry for you, I hope you'll get better"Tori said. Jade looked at Tori and smiled at her before saying,

"Thanks Tori"Jade smiled again. We all smiled when she all felt relieved.

"Children, I think we better leave Beck and Jade alone to talk things over, Come on everyone, let's give'em their privacy" Sikowits said, opening the door for us, I sighed, but got out anyway. I looked at Jade, she just smiled at me, letting me know that she got it. We left the room and let them have a conversation.

* * *

**Beck POV**

They got out of the room, leaving me and Jade alone in the room. I turned to look at Jade, her eyes refusing to look at mine. I sighed and said,

"Jade, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let you go through this, baby, please forgive me" I'm waiting for her to speak, but she didn't answer. I held her hand, I'm glad she didn't push me away after what I did a while ago. I looked at her deeply, she's hurt, I don't want her to ne hurt, it's all my fault!I'm a JERK! I hate myself!

"I thought you don't want me anymore, we broke up right?" Her voice cracked when she said that. I shook my head, and sat on her bed. I kissed her forehead. She just cried.

"No baby, I never want to let you go, and for the record, we NEVER broke up, we just have a little misunderstanding that's all, baby, Jade, please forgive me, I want you, I love you babe" I told her, I kissed her hand and looked her in the eyes, Those eyes, they're full of hurt.

"I love you too, but, b-but, what about the baby?" She asks me. I kissed her lips lightly and looked at her again.

''I want the baby, We'll take care of it, I'll love the baby like how I love you, I promise you babe, I'll never leave you" I assured her. Holding her hands tightly with mine. She smiled at me and sighed.

"I still can't believe this, I'm having a baby, and we're 18, well I'm 18 and you're 19" She said looking a her stomach.

I chuckled, I rubbed her stomach and kissed it. I took her in my embrace, rocking her lightly, I looked at her, she'd fallen asleep. I placed her on her pillow and tucked her nicely with her blanket. I stood up and went outside the room. I saw Sikowits and the others sitting at the waiting area. Cat walked towards me so did the others.

"Jade's asleep, we're keeping the baby, you better go home now, our parents must be worried" I told them.

"I don't want to leave Jadey! Can I stay with her? Please?" Cat said, her eyes filled with hope. But before I say anything, Cat's brother and their Nona, walked towards Cat.

"Cat, Deary, Jade needs to rest, we'll come here tomorrow, I promise"Nona said. Cat nodded and hugged me. She whispered something.

"Please take care of Jadey, If she already forgave you then so will I. Take care of her Becky, please" Then released me from her embrace and went home.

"So, we'll come visit tomorrow I guess." Andre said patted me on my shoulder.

"Yeah, see you Beck, tell Jade to get well soon" Robbie said. Then Andre and Robbie left, leaving Tori and Sikowits behind.

"Beck, I'm sorry, Are you staying here? With Jade?" Tori asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, I already texted my parents that I'll stay here in the hospital with Jade" I told her. She nodded and then walked away with Sikowits.

I went inside the room to find Jade awake, looking at me. I quickly went to her side and sat on her bed.

"Babe? why are you awake? you need to sleep." I told her, caressing her hair. "I just want to know if Cat went home, did she?" She said, looking worried.

''She went home, she said she'll visit you tomorrow, so did the others" I told her. I kissed her forehead. Then she smiled.

"I love you Jade West" I told her, I kissed her nose and then pecked her lips. She smiled at me.

"I love you too Beck Oliver" She said, as she went back to sleep. I watched her sleep for a few more hours, I can't help thinking about her and our baby.

'_I'll take care of them no matter what, I love them_' I thought before going to sleep on the couch beside her bed. I dreamt of her all night. I'm having a baby, with the girl I loved the most. I'm a one lucky man.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'll be updating the next tomorrow! I promise! Please Review. It gives me strength and will...**

**Thanks guys! I love you all!**

**~~XOXO~~**

**~~BELLA~~ REVIEW GUYS! :)**


	2. Mood Swings

**Author's Note: **

**Hey guys! I'm sorry if my update's late! I hope you'll Review! It'll help me! Thanks Guys!**

**Here's a new chapter of TWC: ET! HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT! :D **

* * *

**Beck POV**

I'm at the hospital with Jade. It's morning. I recalled what happened last night. It makes me feel bad but happy at the same time. Jade has forgiven me. And now we're having a child. I turned to see Jade, she's sleeping, soundly. I got up from the couch and went to her. She looks so beautiful, even thought for the fact that she has many scratches.

Suddenly, I heard someone came in, I turned to see who it is. It's just the doctor. He smiled at me then walked towards us.

"Ahhh, I'm just here to tell you that Jade can go home later" The doctor said. I nodded at him then he checked Jade and after that he went away.

Jade's awake now, she looked around the room. I looked at her, when she looked at me. I smiled at her.

"What did the doctor say?" she asked me. I walked towards her. And kissed her forehead.

"He said, you'll be able to get out of the hospital today" I said. She smiled.

A few hours passed, I signed the things that has to be signed before we get out of the hospital. Cat and the others were waiting for us at my RV. I told Jade that I'll bring her to her house, but I lied. I want to surprise her and make her comfortable with me. Now that she's having my baby, she have to be with me all the time and I have to be with her to protect her and take care of her.

We're in the car, listening to a song from the radio, I hear Jade singing. I chuckled at her because she's cute when she sings. I felt her gaze up to me.

"Where are we going? I thought you said you're gonna bring me home?We're taking the wrong way Beck" She said, her tone in her voice proved that she is confused.

"We're going to our RV babe. You're gonna spend the night there" I told her. From the corner of my eyes, I saw her smiling. She sighed and sat up straight. We arrived my driveway. I saw Andre's car parked right in front of my garage. I got out of my car to assist Jade. We walked towards the RV and got in.

We saw the gang sitting on the floor holding paper bags. We smiled at them as they smiled back.

"JADEY! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Cat said hugging Jade tightly. I could see Jade having a hard time breathing because of Cat's embrace. Me and the others got worried.

"Cat!I c-can't b-breathe!" Jade said. Cat released Jade and looked at me.

"Hey Becky? Can I ask you a question?" Cat asked. I nodded as Jade and I sat down on my bed. Waiting for Cat's question.

"How do you make babies?" Cat asked. Jade chocked. I tensed, the others looked at Cat then us wide eyes. "I mean, I thought that babies are from a stork, I don't understand why girls have to be huge when they're going to have a baby." Cat continued.

"Well, ummm, it's-I..." I can't answer her question, I thought. Jade looked at me, worried. I think Jade figured it out that I don't have a good answer for her sister-like-bestfriend. She sighed then turned to Cat. She whispered something to me.

'_you owe me big time Oliver, good thing I know what can distract Cat_' She smirked

"Cat, did I tell you that I love Barbie, do you want to talk about her?" She said. Cat's eyes brighten. Obviously she's happy. Cat has an addiction with Barbie.

"REALLY JADE? OH MY GOD! THIS IS AMAZING!" Cat squeeled. Crawling towards Jade, kissing her cheek slightly. All of us were relieved when Cat forgot her question. "But first Jadey, we have some gifts for your baby" She said grabbing the bags she had and handing it to Jade.

'Aww, Cat you don't have to buy things for the baby, we don't even know what the gender is" Jade said holding Cat's hand.

"Wow Jade! You're being sweet!" Tori said. Jade smiled at her.

"Oh drop it Tori, but thanks anyway" She said. Tori came closer to Jade and handed me the bag she's holding. She smiled at me and then back at Jade.

"Thanks guys, but I think Jade needs to take some rest, we'll open the presents later, okay?" I told them. They nodded and give us their 'goodbyes' then went home.

Jade's laying on the bed looking at her stomach. I joined her and kissed her lightly. She pulled back and smiled.

"What was that for?" She asked me. And I held her hand.

"That's for everything you have given me, for you, for your love, for our baby" I told her, she smiled again. 'That smile could kill me' I thought.

"Sap" She said. I felt her tensed up. She got out of the bed and went to the bathroom her hand covering her mouth. I heard her vomit, I followed her there, I saw her vomiting. I pulled her hair away from her face to let her breathe.

"Babe, you okay?" I asked her once she was done.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about" She assured me. She rinsed her mouth then went to bed. I followed her through and joined her once again. I kissed her hand, her forehead ,her nose, then her neck. She let out a little giggle which caused me to smile widely, then back to kissing her crook in the neck. I felt her shiver and chuckle before pulling away.

"Now, now Mr. Oliver... You already got me pregnant! No need to make twins now!" She says, smiling at me. I kissed her forehead. She cuddled next to me.

"Yes babe... I love you, you know that?" I asked her.

"Yes babe, I do, and I love you too" Jade said. "Awww, babe, you're all sweet now, that pregnancy made you soft" I told her.

She squinted her eyes, then smacked her hand on my chest. But still, I can see her smiling a little bit. After a few moments Jade slept. Jade's sleeping soundly beside me. She slept first so I got to watch her for a minute or two. I can see her smile in her sleep. I don't know what she's dreaming' about but I bet it's good. I also noticed her lips moving and hear her murmur something. I leaned in to listen more, she's singing! IN HER SLEEP! 'How does she does that?' I thought. It's amazing!

I got a little tired then joined her for a sleep.

* * *

**Jade POV**

I wake up to find me sleeping with Beck. I grabbed my phone from Beck pockets, I looked at the time. GOD! It's 1 am! I don't know why I woke so early in the morning. I just felt the urge to wake up I think. But I could also feel myself getting hungry. I stood up and walked to the fridge. I opened it up to find some food, there's icecream, tacos, leftover chicken and some lemonade in a can.

I'm not satisfied at what I saw. I'm really really getting hungry by the minute so I decided to wake Beck up. I went beside him and whispered in his ear.

"Beck, beck?" I didn't get a response. I tried again. This time I shook him lightly. 'Beck? please wake up, I need something" That wake him up. Looking up to me with his worried face on him.

"Why babe? Is something wrong? what do you need?" He said his voice still drowsy.

"I'm hungry" I told him. "You're hungry? Why didn't you just eat something from the fridge, I thi-" I cut him off.

"I already checked but I don't want the foods there" I frowned at him. He smiled and kissed by cheek.

"So what do you want to eat?" He asked. "I don't know" I said.

"What do you mean you don't know? You refuse to eat our food here and you don't know what you want?" He asked me again. '_Well I don't know_' I thought. Then the next thing I knew I'm crying! Gosh what happened to me?!

Beck was shocked I think, by the look on his face he's totally surprised that I'm crying, even I don't know why I'm crying!

"Oh, babe, I'm sorry, please, Jade, stop crying" He said trying to calm me down. Which I did, but there's still tears in my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I won't cry, babe?" I said, I burried my face in his neck. "Yeah?" He said.

"I wanna go to Tori's" I said. He looked at me shocked at first then laughed quietly.

"Babe we can't, it's almost 2 in the morning. Maybe we can go later, now let's just sleep" He said pulling me much closer to him but I stopped him and pouted like a five year old.

"No! I want to go to Tori's! Now!Please babe! Please!" I whined. '_I don't want to whine but I have no choice_' I thought. He sighed and got up getting the car keys. It made me smile widely. Then I got up too and kissed him passionately. Then pulled away.

"Thanks Becky! I love you!" I said ' _Now I sounded like Cat! What's happening to me?_' He smiled and kissed me too.

"Anything for you babe. Let's go?" I nodded and squeeled my way out of the RV running towards the car. I can hear him snickering behind my back, but I didn't care.

* * *

**Tori POV**

It's 1:57 in the morning. I woke up because someone ringing the doorbell. '_Who could be awake this early in the morning?_' I thought to myself. Then went outside my room to open the door. When I opened it, I saw Jade and Beck standing there. I'm surprised.

Jade smiled like a little kid. Then went inside hugging me tightly. I looked at Beck with a confused look, he just shrugged then sat on the couch.

"Oh Tori! I missed you! Wow nice PJs!" Jade said complimenting my pajamas. I'm really confused.

"Jade! What are you guys doing here? You do know that it's really early in the morning!" I said. Just then Jade cried after I said that. A real CRY! From THE Jade West!

Beck stood up and sighed then hugged Jade. Comforting her. I walked up to her then patted her shoulder.

"Jade I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, just, 0h- come here" I opened my arms for Jade to let her hug me. Which she did take.

"It's okay Tori! Beck can we stay with Tori for a while?" She said glancing over Beck, then Beck looked at me. I nodded. Then again Jade hugged me.

"Umm, Tori can I use the bathroom?" She asked. I nodded then smiled at her.

"Umm, what's up with Jade? Why is she nice to me?" I asked Beck.

"I don't really know, she woke me up a while ago and said she's hungry and didn't want to eat the foods in our fridge, then I asked her what she want then she bursted out crying" Beck said clearly freaking out a little. I know what's happening. I laughed at his story. I can't control my laughter. He squinted his eyes at me.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked, confused.

"Duh Beck! Jade is having mood swings! That's normal when a lady is pregnant!" I told him still laughing.

"Oh! So I just have to be more careful?" He asked. I nodded, Jade came back from the bathroom, all happy and smiling.

"Careful at what?" She asked. "Babe! I want to sleep!" Jade whined over Beck. He laughed at his girlfriend whose cuddled up next to him. I nodded at them. Jade's all happy when she saw that. I clicked the TV on and watched for a few minutes because I cannot believe that Jade is being NICE towards me! Even though I'm shocked, I liked it! Really!

I'm starting to get sleepy, I turned to look at the couple, I just smiled at what I saw, they're asleep, all cuddly and sweet and asleep. I sighed then turned the TV off. I grabbed a blanket from my room and covered the two. Then I went back to sleep.

* * *

**Hello guys! :) Sorry again for the late update! I've been busy these days... :(**

**But hey! I've updated! Hope you like this chapter! Please leave a REVIEW! :) PLEASE! I love reviews! You can give me ideas! :P**

**PS: Thanks for all the people who reviewed this story! Love you all! I'm glad you liked it! :D**

**~~XOXO~~**

**~~BELLA~~ **


	3. Secret

**Author's note:**

**HEY HEY HEY! :) I'm so happy that I'm getting great reviews from you guys! I love you all! Wish you too the bests! Lovies!**

**~~XOXO~~  
~~BELLA~~**

* * *

**Jade POV**

It's morning. I found myself sleeping on Tori's couch. I recalled what happened last night. I went crazy. I saw Beck beside me watching the television. He probably didn't notice I'm awake. I let out a small yawn and turned to see the clock. It's 7 am. There's still school. I think I should go to school even if I'm pregnant. Besides I'm 19, well almost.

"Good Morning babe" Beck said. He smiled at me.

"Good morning, are we going to school?" I asked him. Wondering.  
"Your choice Jade" He said. I stood up and found a letter on the table. It's from Tori.

'_Dear Beck and Jade,_

_Thank you for coming last night, I you will come to school Jade, Oh and also thanks for being nice to me._

_PS: Go to school, we miss you! _

_Sincerely, Tori_

"I want to go to school Beck, I miss everyone I think" I told him. He got up and assisted me to his car and went to school. Well, we stopped at a drive-thru first because we haven't had breakfast yet. We got to school and saw all of our friends waiting for us in the park.

"Jadey!" Cat said running up to me. "You're here!"

"Hey Cat" I greeted her. We chatted while we're walking towards Sikowits classroom, they all assisted me.

"JADE! How's my favorite student?" Sikowits said. Wow!

"Good" I said. While Sikowits started talking, I suddenly feel sick. Like throwing up. I clasp my hand on my mouth stopping the urge of me vomiting. I stood up and hurried to the restroom. I noticed the others followed me.

I lean closer to the sink and puked all the way. I felt the girls holding my hair up high so that I won't get vomit in them. Uggh, I'm gagging. I finally stopped. Now my mouth smell like puke. I rinse my mouth and looked at my friends. Yeah, I'm considering Vega now as my friend.

"You alright Jade?" Tori asked looking worried.  
"Yeah" I said walking towards the exit. I saw the others panicking. Beck examined me.

"Are you all right babe? You feeling sick? I can get you to the doctor now..." He said. Yup... He's freaking out. I shook my head.

"God Jade,. what happened?" Andre asked.

"I just vomited, that's all, but I'm fine" I assured them. They were all circling me.

"I think that's one of the signs of being pregnant, you know vomiting.." Robbie said, trying to help.

"I know Robbie... Let's get back to class?" I told them, they nodded and we all went to class agian...

* * *

**2 months later...**

**Jade POV**

I'm at home, with my little brother and Beck. We're just watching TV. I'm three months pregnant now. I already told my mom and dad. They were shocked of course, but later on, they were okay with it, they talked to Beck and said that they'll support us and give us money every month for my sake and also the baby.

Oh, and Beck's parents also knew, they were happy about it. they said that they waited for Beck and I to have a baby. They're supporting us too.

My brother, George, came closer to us. He looked at me before saying

"Jade?Can I ask both of you a question?" He said. I looked at Beck and nodded at my brother.  
"Are you going to be married? You know, the two of you?" He said. I was shocked, but still not respond. I sighed and looked away.

"JADE! Answer me?" He shouted. Still being hopeful.

"Yes, little man, we're gonna get married someday." Beck said looking at me. I smiled and looked at my brother. He seemed happy, l'm glad he is.  
"Beck?" George asked.

"Yeah?" Beck said, looking at him.

"Take care of my sister huh, Love her too" George said. I'm kinda shocked, why is he saying this?

Beck smiled and said "I will, and I promise to love her always"...

"Okay" George said before stepping outside the house. Beck chuckled.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"Don't know babe, but I do promise that we will get married" He said, then leaned down to kiss me lightly.

"Okay" I said, then I went to the kitchen to get something...

"Babe, you do know that, you two are alike right?" Beck said following me.

"No we're not!" I said and then I heard that George said that also, we said it at the same time.

"Yeah, you're not..." Beck said chuckling...

* * *

**Cat POV**

It's been two months! Jade is having a baby! I'm going to be an aunt! Yay! So I decided to throw Jade a baby shower! I'm having Andre, Tori and Robbie to help me out!  
We're all going to Jade's right now! and I can't wait! We prepared her food that she might like, bought her gifts for her and the baby!

"Yay! We're going to see Jadey!We're going to see her and the baby!" I said. They just laughed. Andre's car entered Jade's big garage, he parked it right away and hurried to get the stuff out. Then we went inside.

"Jadey! Jadey? Where are you?" I called, the house was silent. I looked around the first floor of the house, there's no one.

"where are they?" Robbie asked. They looked around too. Then suddenly we heard footsteps coming down from the stairs. we looked it up, it's Beck.

"Hey guys, we're in here, Jade's asleep in our room" He said as we followed him upstairs. We entered a big room.

_'This doesn't look like Jade's room'_ I thought. It's a bigger room, much bigger room, it's so light and welcoming, it has a big bed where Jade is sleeping on. It has a balcony, a big one. We walked toward Jade.

"Aww, she's sleeping, she's so cute" Tori said. Looking closer to Jade.

"Man, you're very lucky with Jade, I'm happy for you" Andre told Beck.

Jade turned to her side. we all giggled, she's so cute.

"Jadey? Jadey wake up..." I whispered as I get closer and leaned in over her ear. She groaned, she laid her back again on the bed, like her previous position. She slowly opened her eyes, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Oh, hey guys... what are you doing here?" She said, still groggy. We all sat beside her.

"We came to visit you and to give you some things" Tori said.

"Oh, wait, what's happening?" Jade said confusement in her voice.

"Sometimes she's like this, she can't concentrate" Beck said smiling at Jade.

"Oh okay, we'll just wait for her to be herself" Andre said.

"Jade, we have something for you and your baby" Tori said. Jade just nodded.

* * *

**Tori POV**

Jade just nodded, we all smiled. I noticed that her bump got bigger, but only a little bit. She seemed happy.

"Jade your bump seems bigger!" Robbie exclaimed pointing Jade's stomach. Beck got himself beside Jade rubbing Jade's belly.

"Yeah, she's three months pregnant now" Beck said still rubbing her belly. Jade stiffened a little bit, she looked like she's having pain. We all notice I think.

"Babe?" Jade said looking up to Beck, we all got worried and turned to her."I want chocolates, do we have some?" She said.

"Oh god!, I thought you're having some kind of pain!, you're just hungry!" Robbie said, in a shocked expression. Beck shot a death glare to Robbie, so did the others.

_'Oh no! Robbie don't do that, you'll scare Jade' _I thought to myself. I was worried.

Jade started crying, _'I knew this is gonna happen' _I thought again. Jade just cried and cried, Beck tried to calm her down but she won't stop.

"Jade, stop crying, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, Jade, listen to me, look I'm gonna dance" Robbie said then he danced around trying to get Jade to stop. But it didn't work.

"Jade, please stop crying, we'll go shopping with you" I encouraged, but still, nothing changed.

Beck hugged Jade, rocking her to calm Jade . It still won't work. Cat tapped Beck's hand and gave him a knowing look. Beck released Jade from his hugged. Cat touched Jade's neck and squeezed it a little bit. Jade stopped crying! She stopped!

'What just happened? How did Jade stopped crying?" Asked Andre. We all looked confused except for Beck and Cat.

"Well that's a secret, Me, Beck and Jade keep, Jade told us the trick to make her calm down, she said that if we can't get her to calm down, we have to use it and it works, all the time" Cat said.

"Ummm, okay" I said.

I want to know the secret but I can't now, I have to earn her trust, and also I want to enjoy this time with my friends.

* * *

**Sorry for ending it in Tori's POV... But I hope you'll like it.**

**Review please. I need it. I'm checking it everyday. Love you lots.**

**~~XOXO~~  
~~BELLA~~**


	4. Trina Vega

**A/N**

**Hi everyone! I feel so happy to be back with a new chapter! I'm sorry if I updated late! I feel so sad! But, please do read and be patient and keep supporting me! I love you all! **

**BTW, I love these reviewers! Thanks so much! Lovies for you guys!**

**Lisa54321**

**JadeWest1234**

**ahsnapitzkiana**

**xxBadeRomancexx**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

**Jade POV**

Okay, I'm done with my crying, I hate it when I cry. It makes me look soft. I'm just glad Cat stopped me.  
Do you wanna know how she did that? You wanna? I have this spot in my neck that it totally sensitive and can keep my calm. Besides Cat, Beck also knew that stop, he used to leave me hickeys there.

I curled up toBeck's embrace, suddenly I feel like I'm gonna puke. I got up and went to the bathroom. I clasped my hands to the toilet then threw up. I can hear my friends' footsteps and Vega's grew louder as they follow me.

"Jade, you okay?" Beck said, while moving my hair out of my face and just held it up. I'm done throwing up and gave him a nod. I went to the sink to wash my face and mouth.

"It's just the morning sickness I think, does anyone have gum?" I told them, Andre handed me some gum.

I got out of the bathroom then went to the kitchen downstairs to make some coffee.

"Jadey what are you doing?" Cat asked me.

"I'm going to make some coffee, do you guys want some?" I asked them, pouring coffee in my mug.

"Ah, ah,ah, ah, You can't have coffee hunny" Beck said grabbing the coffee away from me.

"Why not? And did you just call me hunny?" I asked him, I am totally confused, Why can't I drink coffee?

"Because we're not gonna have a kid that is hyper because of the caffeine you drank, and yes I did call you hunny" Beck said giving me an orange juice.

Andre and Tori were chuckling, Robbie just smiled, Cat squeeled. While they lead me to the living room.

"Why would you call Jade hunny? You're not even married" Cat said to Beck.

"We're not even married YET, I just want to get used to it" Beck confirmed.

We relaxed then ate breakfast while watching a movie. I cuddled next to Beck. I saw Tori and Cat smile. Tori is seated next to Andre, while CAt is seated next to Robbie and Rex.

I know that they all have feelings for each other, because they kinda told me. They're just to stubborn to say it to each other.

On Tori's fist day at Hollywood Arts, Cat got jealous of Tori because Robbie spoke to her. And I know that Cat has a huge crush for Robbie. While Robbie admitted that he has feeling for Cat in front of Beck and Andre during their boys hangout.

* * *

**Trina POV**

I know that Jade is pregnant with Beck's baby, and I know that Beck is happy about it. But I love Beck! I can't believe that he chose that Jade over me. I'm pretty, sexy, beautiful, smart, pretty and perfect. I still don't get it. I'm a goddess.

I have to get Beck for myself, I can't let Jade be with my one true love. I have to have a plan to ruin their relationship.  
Come on Trina! Think! Think! Think!

Ugghh! I can't think of a plan. I got pissed off and decided to drive myself to Jade's place to give her a lesson for stealing Beck from me.

* * *

**Tori POV**

We finished eating and watching.

"Umm, Jade, can we borrow Beck for a while, we need him to help us carry some stuff today, would you mind?" I asked Jade. Hoping that she'd agree.

We need Beck to help us chose what to get for Jade and the baby. We're going shopping today to buy Jade some stuff she needs. Me, Andre, Robbie and Beck are going. We really want to help Jade. Even thought Me and Jade don't get along that well.

"No, not at all, but be careful okay" Jade said releasing herself from Beck. Beck stood up and kissed Jade head.

"Great! Cat, you'll stay here with Jade, Let's go now guys" I said, leaving Cat and Jade.I can hear Cat squeeling in happiness. The rest of us went to Andre's car and drove to the mall.

* * *

**Andre POV**

"Do you think Jade's gonna be okay with Cat?" I asked them. Robbie just shrugged.

I'm a little nervous for Jade because Cat is so Jumpy and might get Jade in trouble.

"Yeah, I think so" Tori said looking outside the window. "Besides I trust Cat, and I made it clear with her"

"Well, I have no problem with that, because Cat can get pretty serious with Jade, I think she can pull it off" Beck said calmly.

"Oh, okay" I said, turning back to driving.

Well good luck Jade...

* * *

**Trina POV**

I reached Jade's driveway. Gladly the gates open automatically. I walked towards the porch of her house then rang the doorbell angrily. I'm getting impatient now.

I heard Jade say something

"Coming!" Jade said. I can hear footstep coming closer. Finally the door opened, revealing a pregnant Jade.

Revenge, here I come! BE careful Jade! You don't know what's coming!

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! What do you think Trina will do? Sorry for the cliffhanger! I feel terrible, but DO NOT WORRY! I'm updating the next chapter right away, I'm just working on it.**

**Byeiii! LOVIES!**

**Xoxo,  
Bella**


	5. Jade!

**Author's Note!**

_**What's up everyone?! As you can see here's a new chapter! Yay! I think this is a bad chapter... I'm just saying. Read it anyway! Heheh!**_

**To my Reviewers! Heheh!**

**ahsnapitzkiana****\- Hahah! Trina will get what you want... Later! Heheh!**

**x-clownsdontbounce-x****\- Heheh, I'm happy too that Beck is helping Jade, I don't want Jade to be a single mom like my mom, *tears* Heheh, Lovies for you my fanfiction sister! Xoxo!**

Guest - **Aww, Thanks, I hate TWC too, it ruined my life, heheh!**

**xxBadeRomancexx****\- Aww, touchy, thanks, I'll keep updating! **

**JadeWest1234**** -Here it is, new chapters... Heheh! Lovies!**

**Lisa54321**** \- Thanks, I'll do what you want, I love your help and review! Love with a cherry on top!**

**I've been gaining reviews, heheh, even though it's not that many, I still love it, I'll keep updating my loves! And I hope that you'll keep reading no matter what! I'm so glad that Bade shipping is still alive! BADE POWER! Lovies!**

**Keep reading and enjoy! LOVIES!**

* * *

**Trina POV**

When I saw Jade in front of me, my blood boiled, I hate her. I can't control my anger! Uggh! I walked inside immediately then grabbed her hair, then I started to pull it, I hate her! We are now screaming at each other.

"Trina! What are you doing?! Stop! You're hurting me! Cat!" Jade said, trying to get out of my hold.

"I'm hurting you?! Well you hurt me! YOU stole Beck from me! I'm supposed to be his girlfriend! But you stole him from me! You pregnant slut! Bitch! I hate you!" I yelled, still hurting her.

I heard Cat screaming, she's trying to get me off of Jade. I pushed Cat away, and pulled Jade towards her pool, and pushed her in. Violently. Cat came up to me and slapped me.

"What is wrong with you Trina?! Jade's pregnant! You can't do that to her! Get out!" Cat shrieked. I slapped her and pushed her in to the pool too.

"I WILL DO WHATEVER I WANT TO DO! I HATE YOU BITCHES!" I yelled at them.

* * *

**Tori POV**

We're not at the mall yet. My phone rang. Who could it be.

Cat's calling. Suddenly I got nervous.

"Umm, guys, Cat's calling" I said to the guys.

"Well answer it!"Robbie said. I answered it and put it on speaker phone.

We heard Jade screaming, and Trina too. Oh my god! TRINA!

"Tori!Trina's hurting Jade! Please help us! Please!" We heard Cat scream, "JADE! TRINA NO!" Cat said. Then we heard Trina scream then Cat hung up.

I froze, so did the guys. Beck's completely frozen. Then went back to reality.

"ANDRE! DRIVE US BACK TO JADE'S!NOW!" Beck commanded.

Andre's starting to drive us back to Jade's immediately. All of us were starting to panic. We reached Jade's driveway, and hurriedly got out of the car.  
We can hear the Cat screaming. Trina too. We went inside the house to find Trina pulling Cat's hair out. Jade trying to release Trina's grip from Cat's.

"TRINA! STOP! PLEASE!" Jade begged. Andre and Beck tried to grab Trina but, it's too hard. Cat got out of Trina's grip then ran towards Robbie and hid behind his back.

* * *

**No One's POV**

Andre and Beck tried to grab a hold of Trina but it won't work. Trina is squirming. Jade and Tori tried to calm her down but it won't work too. Trina screamed. Jade grabbed a hold on Trina's arm but Trina pushed Jade away, so hard that caused Jade's body to slam to the wall. Everybody went quiet. Even Trina. All worried for Jade.

Beck went to Jade's side, sending glares to Trina. Jade held her stomach.

"Jade, are you okay?" Beck asked. Andre pinned Trina on the chair making sure that she won't escape. They're all quiet waiting for Jade's response. Jade nodded. But then Cat gasped, looking shocked and horrified at the same time.

"Beck! There's blood on Jade's leg!" Cat said. They all gasped looking at Jade's bloody held her stomach even tighter, then let oput a scream.

The room was filled with "Jade!"s as Jade fainted. Beck carried Jade and went towards the car. Robbie helped Beck arrange Jade.  
Beck drove Jade to the hospital with Cat and Robbie.

While Andre and Tori glared at Trina, who is now crying.

* * *

**Andre POV**

Tori looked at Trina angrily. Then shouted at her.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Tori shouted at her sister, whose in tears.

"I didn't mean to. I was just pissed because Jade, she sto-" Trina tried to explain but Tori cut her off. Looking really pissed. I was shocked at Tori's reaction.

"Yeah right! You didn't mean to bang Jade to the wall, even though you knew that she's pregnant!" Tori said, sarcasm filled her voice. I went over to Tori's side rubbing her arm to calm her down.

"Tori, calm down" I told her. She calmed down a little bit but still mad at Trina.

"Look, Trina... Jade didn't do anything to you, she loves Beck and Beck loves her, there's nothing you can do! If you have just moved on, this won't be happening! You're so stupid! Beck won't love you!" Tori said, her voice rising. Trina looked hurt, seriously hurt. But honestly Tori went too far now.

"Tori!" I said. Tori looked at me, then I gave her a meaningful look. Tori looked back down at Trina who's crying endlessly. Tori's face looked guilty.

"I'm sorry, okay, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, I never meant this to happen, I never wanted this! I know I hurt her! I know I went far! But I'm not stupid Tori! I just wanted to be happy!" Trina said, before leaving the house.

Tori looked depressed but refused to follow her. Tori grabbed my arm then we went towards my truck then drove us to the hospital. God I wish Jade's alright. The thing that happened back there was creepy. Even though Jade's mean and snappy sometimes, she's like my girl bestfriend.

* * *

**Cat POV**

Tears came out from my eyes as we drove Jade to the hospital. I was shaking. I'm so worried for Jade. I held her tight beside me. Beck's trying to drive fast without getting in to an accident. Even Robbie's worried.

We reached the hospital, Beck carried Jade towards the building as we follow them.

"Please help us! We need a doctor!" I cried. Nurses ran towards us, placing Jade on the stretcher, **(AN...I seriously don't know what it's called, it's like a bed that's moving, sorry)** We followed the nurses that carried Jade. They entered the emergency room immediately, we tried to get inside but the nurses stopped us.

"I'm sorry, but you're not allowed in here, you may wait here" The nurse with the blonde hair said.

"Please help my girlfriend, do what you must!" Beck said in between his sobs. Beck and I are crying now. Robbie tried to comfort me, but I can't help but cry.

I just hope that Jade's okay and the baby. Please god, I can't lose my bestfriend.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! What do you think? What's gonna happen to Jade and her baby? **

**For real, I don't know what's gonna happen, I'm crying while I'm typing this! Seriously! I'm weird... Don't judge me... Heheh...  
Give me ideas guys! What do you want to happen? You guys are free to give me ideas! It'll help! **

**I'm sorry if there's some words that are misspelled... I'm scared to read this over, I'll cry! *sobs***

**Review guys! Tell me what you guys want! Heheh!**

**By the way, there's a competition called 'The Victorious Diamond Award 2014'! It's about making a story, or a oneshot or whatever, about how the gang met! Just be sure to use the word 'Lovies' in your story if you want to enter the competition! **

**_Join the competition now! 'The Victorious Diamond Award 2014'! Yay!_ **

**Bye guys! Review! Give opinions!**

**Lovies with a cherry on top, xoxo...  
Bella**


	6. Hospital Results

**Pixie Letter!**

**Hello Hello Everyone! Long time no see! I've missed you all... Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been super busy. but hey here I am once again!. Thank you for the reviews. And thank you for waiting.**

**Well, here's my new chapter! Woohoo!**

**Xoxo,**  
**Bella**

* * *

**Beck POV**

What the Hell just happened?! I can't believe this! Jade... Oh, Jade... I hope she's okay. I shouldn't have left her. Trina, I hate her. She did this! She hurt my Jade.

"It'll be okay Beck, it'll be okay" Cat said. We're at the waiting area, waiting for the doctor to come out. My whole body's shaking, I feel kinda numb, my heart's beating faster by the second.

"I know Cat" My voice broke when I told her that. What if they're not okay? What if? Oh, I don't know what to do. I hope they're okay.

"When is the doctor coming out? He's taking too long" Cat asked me. She's right, where is the doctor? We've been waiting for hours. I don't know what to say to her.

"The doctor's coming out soon Cat, I'm sure" I said. Cat looks like she's about to cry again. Even I feel like crying. I held Cat in my arms, she as sobbing in my chest, making my shirt wet and soggy. After a minute, our friends came.

Tori and the other ran to us, all of them carrying a worried look on their faces. Tori hugged us. Saying she was sorry for her sister's doings.

"I'm really sorry Beck, I hope you understand, I'll take care of Trina, it won't happen again, God. I'm really really sorry Beck" Tori said, looking at me like she was the one who caused this. Trina is lucky to have a sister like Tori. A sweet, caring, understanding and a forgiving sister like Tori.

"Tori, stop apologizing, it's okay... It's not your fault, but I'm still mad at your sister, if something bad happens to Jade and my kids, I don't think I can forgive Trina anymore" I told her. She nodded in understanding. Just in time, the doctor came.

"Relatives of Mrs. West?" The Doctor asked and looked at us. We rushed to the doctor, waiting for the results.

"I'm Beck Oliver, her fiance, is she okay?" I asked the doctor. The doctor gave me a small smile which I gave back by smiling too.

"Well, Mr. Oliver, I'm Dr. Nicolson, Your fiance experienced extreme stress, and there's an impact that may have hurt her womb. The bleeding is not a major problem right now, but good thing you brought her here before she bleeds out, because that may cause a certain death for someone inside her. we've done some operations for her and the baby, and I'm glad to tell you that both of them are in good condition. Just let Ms. West rest for a couple more days then she'll be better." The Doctor explained.

I'm kinda relieved about the news, Jade and our baby are safe. Thank God.

"When can we see them?" Cat asked the doctor. The doctor looked at our little red-headed friend then back to me.

"You can see Ms. West in a moment. After you fill out some informations in the lobby. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back there and check her conditions. Good day Mr. Oliver and to all of you" And with that, the doctor went back to the room where he did the operation.

I looked at Cat, then smiled. She hugged me tight and I hugged her back. Andre patted my back. while the others smiled and giving me nods.

"I'm so glad Jadey and the baby are okay!" Cat said.

"We all are Cat, we all are" I said.

* * *

**Cat POV**

Oh my gosh! Jadey's alright! And the baby too! I'm so happy right now! I can't wait to see Jadey! When I see her I will wrap her in a big hug, but hey, wouldn't that hurt her.

Oh no! I can't hug Jadey! It'll hurt her and the baby. How sad. Oh! One time my brother hugged a cactus plant, and then he started screaming at the cactus and putting monkey-nut blast icecream on his entire body. Heheh!

Beck's just finishing something right now in the lobby, then we can go to Jadey's room! Oh, wait! Here comes Beck, Yay.

"Soooo" Tori said. Looking at Beck then at us.

"Soooo" Robbie said too. Heheh, Tori and Robbie said the exact same thing!

"Soooo" I said looking at them with a smile, because I'm excited to see Jadey, but don't worry I won't hug her for now. Hey! Tori, Robbie and I now said the exact same thing, Funny!

Beck chuckled at us. So did the others.

"We can go Jade's room now" Beck announced.

There's a chorus of 'Yay's and Tori clapped her hands. I took a look at Jade's room then ran there as fast as I could. I heard the others call me but I didn't listen. I ran to the elevator and got inside, my friends caught up and got in too, they were breathing heavily, and so am I.

The elevator stopped then we got to the floor where Jadey's room is. We searched for the room number then I found it. I stood in front of the door, standing there frozen. Not bothering to open the door. I was scared to see Jadey. I'm not afraid of her, I'm just afraid to see her in a condition that's not good.

* * *

**Tori POV**

We saw Cat in front of Jade's door. Just standing there like a statue. We went to stand by her side, waiting for her to open the door, but she's not doing anything. Just staying still. I wonder what's up with Cat.

"Uhhh, Cat? why aren't you opening the door?" I asked her. She turned her head to look at us, then back to the door.

"What if Jadey doesn't want to see us?" Cat said quietly while looking at the doorknob.

"She'll want to see us Cat" Beck assured her. "Come on Lil' red" Andre said.

Cat sighed then opened the door slowly, she peeked her head through the small opening of the door then opened it wider for us to get in. Cat rushed to Jade's side, sobbing a little, seeing her bestfriend lay in the hospital bed, sleeping soundly.

I know Cat and Jade has different personalities, they may look like Yin and Yang, one's good while the other's bad, but like Yin and Yang, they balance each other out. I may not know them long enough but still, I can see, and feel they're love for each other. They're like sisters. Jade will always be there for Cat and Cat will always be there for Jade.

We walked closer to Jade's bed. Beck sat beside Jade, holding her pale white hand, kissing it softly. Seeing that made me feel something inside, jealousy may be? I don't know if it is. But who knows maybe I am jealous, I want to have a man like Beck who will love me for who I am and will always be there for me through thick and thin. I smiled at the sight, I've seen.

"Look, Snow White's sleeping now, she looks so peaceful, so calm" Andre said suddenly, breaking the silence that filled the room just a moment ago.

"Yeah" I said. Beck and Cat smiled.

"Whenever Jade's with Beck or Me, she's not the tough Jade we know, the one we see at school, the mean, sarcastic, cold-hearted Jade. She's actually the opposite of that, she's fragile, sweet, caring and not mean. She just puts up an act so that people won't bring her down, to protect herself." Cat said off-handedly. Looking at us, with little tears filling her eyes.

"I did not know that" I told her while looking at Jade.

"Me neither" Andre said.

"Same here" Robbie said.

"She doesn't like to show it, she doesn't want to get hurt anymore even though she's hurting already." Beck said.

Me, Andre and Robbie looked at them with understanding filling our faces. Then suddenly...

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Cliff-hanger! Heheh!  
I had fun with this chapter, even though I felt sad because I'm so stupid for letting this happen to Jade. I'm a crazy person! **

**Ohh! I have news! about me! I found out I was pregnant! Yay! **

**Anyway! Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! **

**Did you like it? or Not? REVIEW! **

**:S Lovies everyone! Please do review!**

**Xoxo,**

**Bella**

**Til' next time! **


	7. Paid?

**Hey guys!**

**Here's another chapter! Wooh! I finished this yesterday, so umm, I think it won't be THAT good... Soooo, forgive me...**

**Btw, I just wanna thank my wonderful fanfiction sister... x-clownsdontbounce-x  
For being the most helpful, loving, understanding, crazy sister of all time!**

**And I want to thank all those who reviewed in the last chapter...  
Thank you guys for sending me best wishes! and thanks for congratulating me! You guys made my heart swell! I love you guys with all my heart and it'll make me so happy to see more reviews from you guys! You're the best readers/reviewers ever! I am so lucky to have you guys! **

**Now Back with the story!**

**Disclaimer Thingy: I don't own Victorious...**

* * *

**Cat POV**

Oh no. Why is she here? Uggh! She hurt Jade , and she still has guts to show her face here. I know I'm a happy person or should I say a happy Cat... Heheh... but she makes me so angry I wanna punch her in the face!

She walked inside then came to us, I turned to look at Beck, who was now getting red because the anger he's feeling right now.

"What do you want?" Beck gritted through his teeth, his hand making a fist that his knuckles turned white.

'I just want to apologize, I'm sorry" She said, looking down at her feet.

"sorry is not enough" I spatted at her. All of them looked at me like I'm an alien from outer space, all of them except Beck.

"Look, I didn't mean to, someone paid me to do it! Please, believe me, I never wanted this to happen" She said, told us. Trying to convince us that she was telling the truth.

Beck looked like he could kill a person, I was shocked about what she said. How dare those people! They paid her to do that to Jade! To make her feel this way!  
Andre and Robbie looked as shocked as I am right now, glancing at me and Beck.

"Who paid you?" Beck said quietly, more like a whisper, but the tone of his voice was deadly and scary. I looked at the girl, she's now looking at us.

"Who paid you?!" Beck repeated, but louder and clearer now. I jumped a little at his voice. I have never seen Beck so angry. All of us flinched at his voice, good things Jade's not awake yet.

Then Tori suddenly popped in.

"You know what? Get out of here! Go! We don't need you to tell us! We'll found out eventually..." Tori said to her. While she looked at her, with a betrayed look.

"But, you gotta-" She tried to say, but Tori stopped her. "Just go! Come on!" Tori told her. Pushing her out of the room, with herself.

Tori went outside with her. I looked at my friends, who looked confused and angry at the same time. I sighed, looking at the sleeping Jade. Oh how, I wish she's not in the hospital right now.

"I wanna know who paid her to do this to Jade, I'm gonna kill that person if I have to." Beck said as he sat again, covering his face with his hands. Andre went to give him a pat on his back saying it's gonna be okay, that we will be able to find that person.

* * *

**Tori POV **

Oh god! I didn't expect that to happen I looked at Trina as I escorted her outside, I was so petrified and shocked about what happened inside. Trina has tears running down her face now. I rolled my eyes then grabbed her wrist then pulled her with me inside a closet.

"What the hell were you thinking Trina?!" I screeched at her. She looked at me angrily.

"I was just doing what I had to do! I can't take this anymore Tori! I know I'm a bitch but I don't want to hurt anyone! I never wanted to hurt anyone!" She shouted back.

"You just have to take it! Just keep it that way! or you'll get yourself in more trouble!" I told her.

"I can't Tori, I don't run like this, I don't want to be a part of this stupid plan."She said.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Then why did you agree that you'll do it? Huh? You're so stupid Trina! You're not thinking!" I told her.

"You know, I had to Tori. You know the reason why!" she said.

"whatever Trina" I said.

Trina dropped down on the floor. Sobbing quietly. I huffed then turned my back on her, just before I opened the door, I turned to look at her one more time.

"One more thing, you almost got me caught there. You better watch what you say there sis, I don't want my whole plan to be ruined because of you" Then with that, I left her in that dark closet then went back to my 'friends'.

* * *

**Beck POV**

How could they? I can't believe what's happening right now. they're trying to hurt Jade. MY Jade. I can't let them, I WON'T let them. I will do whatever it takes just to protect her and my baby. I will keep them safe.

"Beck..." a groggy voice called... I looked up to see Jade awake. Looking at me with worry in her eyes. I smiled at her, kissed her forehead then held her hand. I'm so glad that she's awake now. There was a chorus of 'Jade's in the room.

"Jadey! You're okay now! We were so worried!" Cat said, hugging Jade tight. Jade's having trouble breathing with cat's tight hug, so I decided to tap her to make her stop.

"what's going on? what's happening? where am I?" Jade asked while looking around then back at me.

"You where hurt by Trina, you passed out, bled, we got you here, well technically Beck and Cat did, we just followed, you were checked by the doctor then you're here in your hospital room" Andre explained to Jade. We all nodded.

"Ohh..." Jade said, then her head snapped up. "How's my baby?" She asked me.

"Our baby's fine, they're okay now" I told her happily. She sighed in relief. Then something caught her attention, I'm not sure what it is but she looked unimpressed about it.

'What's wrong babe?" I asked her. She looked at me angrily. What did I do now?

"why is my hospital gown pink?" She asked me, with her eyebrows knitted together. Oh boy...

"I didn't get the chance to tell the nurses about it, I was so worried about you" I told her honestly.

"Yeah, Beck was so stressed and by the way Jadey, you look pretty in pink" Cat said.

"well, I hate pink and hospitals, when am I allowed to get out of here?" Jade asked.

"Uhh, tomorrow, right Beck?" Robbie said. I nodded at him.

"Great" Jade said, while looking around again. Like inspecting things.

"Where's Vega?" Jade asked.

"Umm, she went...outside. I think she's going to grab some food for us" Andre said, not mentioning the scene that happened a while ago with Trina. Just after Andre said that, Tori came in the room, startling us all.

'Oh my god! Jade! You're awake now!" Tori said, running to Jade to give her a huge hug. I looked at Jade, who looked pretty irritated by Tori, all I can do is smile at them.

"ugggh, get off Vega, you smell weird" Jade exclaimed, trying to push Tori away, but she can't though, because she's still weak. After a few seconds Tori pulled away, then smiled at Jade.

"I'm so glad you're okay Jade! We were so worried!" Tori said. Jade rolled her eyes at Tori's statement.

"I've heard" Jade told Tori, with a weirded out look on her face. Hah! Typical Jade...

God, I'm very glad they're okay. I hope everything turns out to be good, and I hope that whoever that person who paid Trina to hurt Jade may be, he or she will pay for doing such a thing to my fiance.

* * *

**That's it! On the next chapter you'll discover something new! And maybe you'll get mad or something like that...  
I'm writing it right now, and I can't wait for you guys to read it, as soon as I'm finished.**

**Btw, thanks for the reviews I got from those who reviewed. Heheh. I love reading those. **

**Oh! Guys, only if you want to, you can read my other story, THE SLAP POST. Read it guys! You can take request and you can suggest! **

**That's all for now! Bye guys! Thank you all so much! Have a nice day/afternoon/evening.**

**Lovies and Bade!  
XOXO,**

**Bella**

**PS: If you guys have twitter, follow my amazing roleplayer friend JadeyAugustWest, she roleplays JADE WEST! and she's getting married to BeckOliverJames! #TotalBADE **

**For all those who love the VICTORIOUS CAST, here are some RP accounts you can follow... these are the usernames...**

**JADE WEST: -JadeyAugustWest**

**BECK OLIVER: -BeckOliverJames**

**CAT VALENTINE: -KissyKittyCat and ThatBibbleCatRP and Catv43_**

**ANDRE HARRIS: -TheHarrisOne**

**ROBBIE SHAPIRO: -DaRobbieShapiro**

**TORI VEGA: -ToriLindaVega**

**SIKOWITS: -MrSikowitz_**

**JADE'S DAD: -MrRichardWest**

**Byeeeiii! xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo!**


End file.
